Sofia goes Berserk
by Isiah02
Summary: An emerald containing a flame causes Sofia to go berserk. Another random funny story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***another misunderstanding with people***

 **Roland: You'll never defeat me, fool!**

 **Cedric: *comes in with a ski mask and takes it off* Sorry about the mask, it's super cold outside.**

 **Roland: No, not you. Her.**

 ***Roland points to Miranda walking in the throne room***

 **Miranda: I'm your wife ya idiot.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's going on, Fanfiction!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Sofia goes Berserk. We have another fun story for you guys after posting Why Fighting Rounds don't make Sense last Tuesday.**

 **Tom: Go check that out if you haven't seen it. It's short, but funny.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Now let's get on with this fun story.**

* * *

Sofia was watching Cedric work on a new potion when suddenly it blew up in his face making him fall. Sofia quickly came to his aid and helped her friend get up.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cedric," Sofia asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks," Cedric kindly answered. Sofia looked down to see a gem with a flame in it and picked it up. "What is this gem," she asked.

"That's some type of emerald I've found in the dump a few days ago," Cedric said. "I don't know what but I heard these things can be extremely powerful."

"Wow, I wonder why someone would throw something so powerful away," Sofia said bringing the flaming emerald close to her amulet. Little did she know, the emerald started glowing getting Cedric's attention. He gasped and shouted, "Sofia, don't put the emerald towards your amulet!"

Sofia looked at what was happening between her amulet and the emerald and pretty soon, she found herself getting overwhelmed with both powers put together. She got on her hands and knees, screaming taking in the power.

What Cedric saw next was so unaware to him. Sofia's appearance became completely different. Her eyes had flames in them. Her purple and pink dress turned into a fire gold dress with light flames on it. Her amulet also had a flame in it also. It was a very horrible picture to look at and he soon reacted when she landed on her feet.

"Oh my God."

Wormwood soon flew in through the window and saw what was going on. "What the heck is this? What happened to Princess Sofia," he asked curiously.

"Her amulet got overpowered by a fire gem," Cedric shouted planning his escape out the window. "Save yourself, Wormwood!" Cedric then jumped out the window and Wormwood turned to see Sofia super kick him out of her way. She then started to chase Cedric down.

 **In the village**

Cedric was running through the village when he suddenly spotted Morgana walking by. She saw him and asked, "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Run for your life Morgana," Cedric warned. "Princess Sofia! Emeralds!"

Morgana watched as Cedric continued running down the road and continued her walk only to see Sofia appear in front of her. She then took out her wand only to be burned by flames Sofia summoned from the ground. When Sofia was done watching the evil sorceress burn she then continued her chase.

 **At a dead end**

Greylock was twirling his wand when Cedric ran up to him.

"Cedric, old pal," Greylock greeted. "How's things?!

"Not so good, Greylock," Cedric answered. "Princess Sofia is outta control! You gotta help me stop her!"

"Where is she," Greylock asked.

"Right here," the two sorcerers turned around to see Sofia with a sword in her hand. Greylock smirked and charged at Sofia. The brunette stopped him in his tracks and lifted him in mid air. Cedric watched as Sofia was lifting Greylock in the air and split his body in half.

"Evil must die," Sofia softly said looking at Greylock's split body. She then looked at Cedric and smirked saying, "You. I have something special planned for you."

All Cedric could do is gulp before Sofia started to drain his magic.

 **Confronting Grimtrix**

Grimtrix was sitting on his throne at Hexley Hall when Sofia destroyed the entrance door and walked in. Her flames that surrounded her were bigger thanks to Cedric's magic she drained from him before killing him.

"Now you're here to take something from me, you little pest," Grimtrix said getting up. "Well it won't be that easy." Just when he prepared to fight, he saw Sofia leave the school the way she came in.

"Wait, where are you going," Grimtrix asked.

"Evil must die," Sofia repeated to herself.

"Evil? After all we've been through, you don't think I'm evil," Grimtrix asked not amused with what was happening. "I tried to steal your amulet and convinced Cedric to take over your kingdom! How is that not evil?!" He then looked at his surroundings of the school for a moment before picking up his wand.

"Princess Sofia of Enchantia, you come back here and face me this moment," Grimtrix demanded beginning to follow Sofia down her path.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow. First an Elena of Avalor story. Now a Sofia the First story. Both in one week.**

 **Tom: We're stepping up our game here, bro.**

 **Isiah: Yep. But anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed this story. We're taking a break from the Cedric/Sofia lemon stories for a little bit. It won't be long, I swear. If you guys haven't seen Tuesday''s story called Why Fighting Rounds don't make Sense, that story is also funny. Be sure to check that out.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. If you guys haven't checked out The Proposal or the other Cedric/Sofia stories we made, please check those out. It's some of our best works. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **Now for another quick random moment**

 ***freestyle fail: Cedric***

 **Cedric: Ground beef ground beef  
Not really from ground** **Gonna love it in my meal  
And I'm wearing a gown**

 ***Sofia then comes in to see Cedric in a larger version of her new dress***

 **Sofia: Mr. Cedric?**

 **Cedric: This...is exactly what it looks like.**


End file.
